Repercussions Series: Alternate Chapters
by Elianna22
Summary: A series of alternate chapters and chapter endings from the story folder for "Repercussions: Parts 1 & 2" Pretend these are the deleted scenes and director's commentary on the DVD version. Chapter 8: Alternate Zaddie kiss.
1. Alternate Part 1 Epilogue

**A/N: Welcome to the first installment of alternate/early versions of chapters from the **_**Repercussions**_** series. As early reviews of **_**Repercussions: Part 2**_** indicated, there was a pretty big disconnect between the ending of R1 and the first few chapters of R2. Here is the original version of the final chapter of R1.

* * *

**

**Repercussions: Part 1: Alternate Epilogue/Chapter 11: "What Are You Going to Do?"

* * *

**

"I'm a wizard, Bailey," Alex revealed once the two girls had arrived at their destination. "And as a wizard, my newest power is being able to tell when there's been a glitch on the space-time continuum." With her wand, she pointed to a tableau of four teens—Bailey, London Tipton, and the blond-haired Martin twins—all wearing life jackets. They stood frozen, steps from a doorway marked "Exit" in a corner of the dark Sky Deck.

"You're... you're a _wizard_?" The red-haired girl looked as though she'd seen not one but several ghosts—which in a way, she had.

Alex nodded and forged ahead. "From everything you told me this afternoon, and what Cody told my brother Justin, this is when the glitch happened. Instead of falling into the hot tub on the first day of school, you were pushed away by London Tipton." She aimed her wand at the unlucky heiress's right elbow. It angled sharply toward the figure of Bailey, dressed in boys' clothing. "This set off the chain of events leading up to today. If you'd fallen into the hot tub, everyone would have discovered you're a girl and a different timeline would have begun."

Bailey gaped at her. "What are you saying?" Her lips could hardly shape the words.

"That I can give you a chance to start over," Alex announced triumphantly. She flourished her wand, wizard power surging through her. It was the most intoxicating feeling she knew. "If you decide, right now, to move London's elbow one inch to the left, I'll say the magic words and you'll fall into the hot tub. And the past six months will be erased."

Still open-mouthed, Bailey stepped closer to the tableau.

Alex understood the girl would need a minute or two to absorb the meaning of the opportunity. Yet she felt sure Bailey would make the right decision. _But if she doesn't_, _the McReary Timereary spell will make her forget we ever had this conversation. And I'll have to take her to the Hannah Montana concert and the after-party._

"Everything?" Bailey asked, her voice almost a squeak. "Living a double life all those months? The media scandal? The disaster at Tipton Industries?"

"_Everything_," Alex confirmed. "But," she added, because she had to under Wizard Council law, "I can't guarantee they won't be replaced by other problems."

Bailey stood silently for a few moments. Then she began to walk in a slow semi-circle around the tableau, studying each figure. "Why are you giving me this chance?" she questioned. "Why me, Ashley?"

Alex hardly knew the answer herself. As much as her ego did want to pull off this epic time-reversing spell—Justin had been right about that—the rest of her felt genuinely sorry for the poor girl. It was very hard to explain. So she simply said, "I just want to help you, Bailey."

Bailey stretched her right hand tentatively toward London's elbow, then drew it back. "I'm just so confused," she murmured and took a step to the left. A second later, she turned to face Alex. "Ashley, you're a wizard, I trust your judgment." Both her tone and her eyes pleaded. "What do _you_ think I should do?"

Impatience flashed through Alex. The window in which she could use the McReary Timereary spell as a back-up plan was rapidly closing. "Look, I can't make this decision for the both of you," she answered truthfully.

"For London and me?" Bailey asked, her eyes blinking in confusion.

Alex felt her conscience snag and her eyes dart downward. "For the _both_ of you," she repeated.

The red-haired girl started visibly. She pulled her hand away and looked back at Alex. Then very slowly, she placed the hand over her stomach. Her eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked.

Bailey reached toward the tableau again, her right hand hovering at London's motionless elbow.

"So what are you going to do?" Alex asked again.

****The End**

* * *

**

**A/N: After much deliberation, I couldn't find a way to be comfortable with this creative direction. Most of all, I didn't want Bailey to face immediate negative consequences for her decision at the end of **_**Just One of the Guys**_** to begin a more serious relationship with Zack. Since the CP/BF and I had already planned out the story line for R2, I decided to end R1 on an even more ambiguous note and reveal in Chapter 9 "Just Thought You Should Know" of R2 that Zack is indeed the father of her child (conceived when she was 18 instead of 16)—although I considered Connor's roof-climbing antics mentioned in Chapter 6 "Accidents Happen" to be a pretty strong hint : ) The altered story line also seemed to make more sense in terms of overall timing (more about that later). Reviews and feedback are always welcome! Xoxoxo – Ellie**

**P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy Kwanzaa to everyone who is celebrating this week!**


	2. Alternate Media Room Scene

**A/N: When working on a story, I write chapters out of order, as ideas for scenes come to mind. Here is a scene I drafted for the end of Chapter 16 "You Changed My Life" of **_**Repercussions: Part 2**_** in which London has her dinner date with Kyle Lawford at his summer house in the Hamptons. At the time, I hadn't yet invented Zack's best friend, the late Delta Force operator Tommy Delgado.

* * *

**

**Repercussions: Part 2: Alternate Media Room Scene

* * *

**

In the backseat of Kyle's limo, with the diamond necklace stowed inside her Chanel purse, London decided to let Cody know she'd be home soon. She turned off the BlackBerry's video feature and keyed in his personal number.

She felt only a flutter of dismay when Zack answered with "Hey, London, what's up?"

"Hey, Zombie, where's Cody?"

Even without the video display, she could see Zack shrug as he replied, "He just stepped out. Your dad called about some hostile takeover."

London's shoulders drooped into the leather-covered seat. "OK, I'll try his other lines," she said, knowing she wouldn't. To keep up the appearance of an ordinary conversation, she asked, "Any exciting plans for the weekend?"

"Working security at the hospitality meeting in L.A."

"Well, have fun."

"Yeah, should be good."

London was glad to hear him sound upbeat, especially after Kyle's comment about the lameness of his new job. "Well, see you Sunday," she said as cheerfully as she could and hung up.

Streetlights, trees and gated driveways sped by outside the tinted windows. Brandi's current husband had a place in Bridgehampton and her favourite ex-stepmother would surely be able to help her figure things out. London started to ask Dominic to take her to Daddy's house in Southampton, then remembered Millicent had scheduled a meeting with a new event design company for 9:30 in the morning. London had had to fire the previous company when the president sneezed on Ivana II. She scrolled to the gallery of gala photos on her BlackBerry and willed the images of crystal centerpieces, floral arrangements, and happy faces lift her spirits.

London arrived at the Tipton well after midnight and went straight up to the penthouse. The door to the media room was open, and she poked her head inside. The overhead light was still on, but the TV screen was blank. Cody lay sleeping on the black leather sofa, with a video game controller and his BlackBerry devices at his feet. Normally London would have put her arms around her fiancé and kissed him awake. But not tonight.

Instead she just gazed at him. Asleep, the New Face of Corporate America looked 12 years old, the age he'd been when they first met—long before she had any idea how important he would become to her, to her father or the future of Tipton Industries. Her fingers twitched at her sides, longing to touch his cheek or his hair. She restrained them.

The engagement ring suddenly felt heavy on her left hand and she thought of the diamond necklace tucked away inside her purse. Cody shivered and she realized he was probably cold, since he hadn't gained back much of the weight he'd lost. Normally she would have at least put a blanket over him. But not tonight.

London shut the door of the media room and continued on her way to the bedroom, pausing only to say good-night to Jarvis who was polishing the kitchen stove. This seemed like an odd thing to do, since they rarely used it.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help feeling that this scene had a cliché-ness to it, and once I'd created Tommy Delgado, I realized that Zack would need to find ways to deal with Tommy's death, as well as pay tribute to his fallen comrades. I had several ideas for how Zack's family members would learn about the names tattooed on his arm. Ultimately, having London be the one to discover them felt right and led to the scene in the final published version where she pulls on Zack's hand while he is asleep on the same sofa and sees the names, then puts a blanket over him and whispers "Goodnight, Zombie." Which version do you guys prefer? Xoxoxo – Ellie (still hard at work on Chapter 21!).**


	3. Alternate Helicopter Crash

**A/N: Here's how Chapter 5 "Too Easy?" ended in an early draft.

* * *

**

**Repercussions: Part 2: Original Helicopter Crash

* * *

**

_That was too easy_, Zack thought. Operation Scorpion Strike had been nothing compared to the rigorous airplane hijacking exercise in the Operator Training Course. Simple compared to the Selection Course's grueling 45-mile orienteering test in the Bavarian Alps. A breeze compared to the complex drills in the Shooting House at the training compound. _Should an operation be this easy?_

Standing by the tail ramp, he watched a steady swarm of fighter jets streaming past and tanks rolling out below. As the city receded, the Joint Forces moved in like iron filings snaking toward a magnet. Were he still a Marine, Zack knew he would have been right in the middle of the fray, inside a Humvee or in a Black hawk helicopter dropping group troops. Now, however, his role was finished. Hopefully he would be in Boston by Thursday, Friday at the latest, relaxing by the pool on the roof of the Tipton. Despite the strong southerly wind blowing against them, the Chinook pilot was making good time, escorted by a Comanche helicopter.

Zack reprogrammed the keypad on his radio so he could listen to ground communications, something he often did. He liked staying in the loop, even after completing a mission.

After a few minutes of regular mission updates, he heard a calm voice state, "All forces pull back. We've found a possible nuclear device. NEST teams are on site. Until we get the OK from them, all forces are to pull back. Seven-mile radius minimum."

Ha! Another phony nuclear bomb threat. A recent, but often-used terrorist delay tactic. At least they were beyond the seven-mile radius. Both helicopters were already speeding up in response, controlled by expert pilots with finely honed reflexes.

As Zack turned to inform Tommy, a searing flash exploded into his line of vision. Everything went white. Zack grabbed onto the overhead handle. When his sight cleared a little he tried to look for the city, but it had been replaced by a mushroom cloud rising in the distance and the shockwave coming up on them fast.

Time was slowing down, but there was no time to react, no time to panic. The Chinook rocked sideways as the shockwave hit, sending it careening into the Comanche escort. Out of the corner of his right eye Zack saw the blades of the Comanche rip into the body of the Chinook, then he felt himself tumbling backward.

"Zack!" screamed Tommy, trying clutch onto Zack's camouflage shirt. The material slipped through Tommy's fingers and they closed around Zack's dog tags. The chain broke apart in his hand. Tommy's face disappeared in a cloud of smoke and flames as the two helicopters floundered toward the ground.

Just as his buddies who'd had close calls reported, Zack's life flashed before his eyes: his first bike, Mom and Dad announcing their divorce, meeting Maddie at the Tipton candy counter, getting an A in wood shop, New Year's 2009 with Bailey, Cody's graduation from Harvard...

Landing was less painful than he expected, but the impact was enough to knock the wind out him. The searing chest pains and throbbing in his head made it difficult to breathe. He still managed to roll over. The air was vibrating. The last thing Zack saw before losing consciousness was the mushroom cloud continuing to rise.

* * *

**A/N: This ending felt both cliché and anti-cliffhanger, and so it was rewritten to be more ambiguous. I actually wanted you guys to think I was mean enough to kill off a main character. Originally we intended for Zack to land in a haystack (also on the cliché side), but then a friend of mine asked if there are actually haystacks in that part of the world and I was like, **_**Ummm, not too sure about that...**_** And thus the decision was made that he should land in a truck full of cotton bundles, hence the reference to cotton fields at the beginning of Chapter 5.**

**The factory-prison was also originally located in Turkmenistan, because the **_**Burn Notice**_** website's "Ask A Spy" feature answers the question "How do I break out of prison in, say, Turkmenistan?" However, the setting had to be switched to Tajikistan, also a cotton-growing region, because, alas, there are no yak herders in Turkmenistan. Chapter 23 will be posted this weekend. Huge apologies for slower posting during this arc. The geographic switch required some extra research.**


	4. Original Story Outline, Part 1

**A/N: Megan McCafferty, author of the witty, angst-ridden Jessica Darling series and one of my all-time favourite authors, has a (retro)blog on which she's posted childhood photos, old journal entries and scanned pages from notebooks she kept while writing her first novel, **_**Sloppy Firsts**_**. Taking a page from Ms. McCafferty, I post for your perusal the first outline for a sequel to **_**Just One of the Guys**_**, written last August, while I was still working on that story. The outline includes the CP/BF's idea for an epilogue to JOotG, which became R1; the main plot of R2; and first drafts of key scenes. The text has been slightly edited to improve readability. J/James = the CP/BF.**

**If you've read the first chapter in this alt series, you'll know that part of the original plot of R2 was changed, which significantly impacted the connection between the end of R1 and the recently posted end of R2.

* * *

**

**Repercussions Series: Original Outline, Part 1

* * *

**

**Prologue to the Next Story: Repercussions**

"**What are You Going to Do?"**

***Now J has final twist for the Epilogue/Prologue—w/WoWP crossover—recognition to be given to tiger002 for this idea

Spring break March 2010—could be second week of March (making Bailey approximately 2 months pregnant from January 1, 2010)

As seen in the show, the wizards can rewind time.

Alex and Justin on the _S.S. Tipton_ (now _S.S. Spencer_) as contest winners; wow everything looks the same as the brochure; even Alex who doesn't follow the news knows about the dismantling of the Tipton Industries empire; cruise ship division bought out by Spencer Moseby Inc., rest divided up between St. Mark Holding Company and Brimmer International; huge media war over who got the space station. Alex and Justin get a palatial suite, escorted by Spencer Moseby; he's the "big guy" around here now; minor PR scandal led to rumours about quality control issues and now Tipton is in hiding and London Tipton is penniless, forced to work at Easy Squeezy. What does Mr. Moseby do? Something menial on ship, maybe in charge of house-keeping. Ms. Tutweiller is a showgirl in Vegas. Holly reported the scandal, was desperate for money, sold the story to the _Weekly Enqirer_ (or double-check tabloid name).

Justin: "Keep your voice down, Alex!"

Alex: "Like anyone is going to know, or even believe that we're actually here to investigate a glitch in the space-time continuum."

Justin and Alex out on deck, Justin has to say, "Wow, there's London Tipton; to think I actually wanted to meet her when I first entered this contest." See the rope pull game—Spencer has taken over the teen cruise. Alex is going to check it out. Justin exasperated, says "Alex, we're here to investigate a glitch in the space-time continuum, not play games."

Alex says she has a hunch, helps Bailey, a girl with long red hair, to win the rope pull contest. Afterwards, Bailey introduces herself, Alex says she's "Ashley ... Olsen" (can't give away her real identity); Bailey says that's the most fun she's had so far this year, she's visibly winded. Alex is drawn to Bailey, says lets get a smoothie and talk. Bailey tells a sad story, she cries at the smoothie bar [London is on break, talking with Justin, who has struck up a conversation with her] where it all started; her boyfriend is in military school, his mom found out he was failing all his courses and had been living with her the first part of the school year, totally hit the roof/straw that broke the camel's back (Mr. M already suggested military school in TSLOZAC series jokingly [?]; think back to Ranting Mom episode); sad good-bye, they'd both cried, it was awful saying good-bye at the port, not knowing if she'd ever see him again; now just found out he'll be shipped off to Iraq in 6 months (one month before baby is born, meaning he'll never see it); Cody is totally depressed without Zack, blames Bailey for Zack's departure, won't even talk to her; J says Woody should be asphyxiated due to his gas problems after Cody moved into Zack's old room; maybe a health scare sets him on a new path. Bailey still shares a cabin with London. Alex starts to piece everything together, realizes that the glitch on the space-time continuum boils down to Bailey, she and Justin figure it out together; it's amazing how they can cooperate when they want to.

Or maybe they see the two girls, London working at Easy Squeezy and Bailey just hanging out; Justin takes London because he wanted to meet her anyway, and Alex takes Bailey. They get their stories, meet up, piece it all together.

Alex goes to Bailey's room that night, spirits her up to the Sky Deck, tells her that everything that's gone wrong for her and her friends, Tipton Industries, etc. can be traced back to one blip—when London pushed her out of the way on the first day of school before she could fall into the hot tub. When does Alex take them back in time? Has to rhyme, too. "We have something to check, So take us back to the deck / the moment."

So Alex transports them back in time to the moment, to the tableau of all four teens struggling in the doorway in bright daylight. Describe their outfits even from the SLOD series premiere. Alex says that just one inch stands between the "real" timeline and what's happened in the past six months, if she moves London's elbow just one inch to the left, one inch, Bailey will fall into the hot tub below and her identity will be exposed, thus erasing the past six months. The "you" that you are now will not exist.

Bailey confused, looks back and forth between the tableau and Alex/Ashley. "So, is that what I should do?" Alex's conscience snags, which doesn't happen often and she has to be honest: "Look, Bailey I can't make this decision for the both of you." Bailey: "For London and me?" "No," says Alex, looking back at Bailey and pointing to her stomach. "For the _both_ of you". Bailey starts visibly, her hands fly to her middle, she looks questioningly at Alex. "It's a boy," adds Alex. A smile plays on Bailey's lips, she's shocked but joy is still her first instinct. "So what are you going to do?" asks Alex. "Erase the past six months, or...?" [ask J for dialogue]. Bailey stretches out her hand to the tableau/to London, then her hand stops. She turns back to Alex. Alex asks again, somewhat impatiently: "What are you going to do?"

***The End***

**Ideas for next story / Chapter 1: "Happy Birthday, Cody"**

Cody in a limo, business associate talking into an earpiece, checking his BlackBerry®, email from London that his suit arrived from the dry-cleaners for the party tonight.

Cody is a business titan, only 22 (or 26), youngest Senior VP at Tipton Martin Industries (TMI), youngest Senior VP ever in the Tipton empire; back story—when he and London got together, Mr. Tipton/Wilf arranged for him to get early admission to Harvard's business program, some kind of accelerated MBA program. Also, mechanical spice rack patent revolutionized Tipton Industries, led to the business comeback of the early 21st Century (what _Forbes_ magazine calls).

Cody is exhausted, being in the limo is only the time he gets to just sit, although he should be reviewing his presentation for the Hospitality Division's East Coast AGM tomorrow, although Mr. Moseby, Marion—would he ever get used to not calling him Mr. Moseby?—still had final figures for Q1 sales. But for now, he can just sit. Mention his Prada suit, how he straightens it out, pulls a lint brush out of his Prada briefcase, can't ever really relax.

Limo pulls up to the Boston Tipton and he gets out. "Hey, Norman," he says automatically to the doorman, who's been a fixture at the revolving doors ever since he moved to the hotel at age 12. Norman has an odd look on his face, mouth twitching, face pale. "Hello, Mr. Martin/Cody."

"What's up, Norman?" he asks. "Is the ghost of Suite 613 back?" Has to wait for his bodyguards to catch up.

Then he hears a voice say "Happy birthday, Cody"—a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

Or Esteban rushes up to him. "Oh, Mr. Cody, you're finally here!"

Finally? Cody followed Esteban's gaze across the room and his mouth fell open in shock.

Prior to this, when Zack showed up, Esteban came up to him. "Mr. Cody? I think you're mixing up your celebrations—today is your _birthday_, not _Hallowe'en_.

And Zack says, "Esteban, it's me. Zack."

Cody runs through the luggage cart in his haste (homage to opening credits), bodyguards struggling to keep up with him.

Esteban is now the manager; Carey and Kurt remarried, performing a lot, live elsewhere in Boston; Cody still keeps a suite here; London lives in her suite still; still close, she's waiting for him after he ended their engagement a week before the wedding; she could have anyone, she's Boston's most eligible heiress/bachelorette, but she's still devoted to Cody and because of his job with her dad, he doesn't want to rock the boat, but his heart hasn't been in anything since the bad news about Zack because of his sadness.

**Much later...**

And when Zack and Cody are drinking in the bar, Cody has to say, "I once said I'd never drink again. I almost kissed Bailey once, you know, when I thought she was a guy." He's blamed everything that's happened on that girl and Zack totally punches him. And then they talk in the bar over a bottle of scotch, ice pack over Cody's eye. Apparently he had a total breakdown, details to be worked out [?], split with reality, became a drag queen in NYC's gay village, named Tyreesha Jones; then he snapped out of it after a month.

Storyline still to be organized—proper sequence to be worked out

**More ideas for sequel**

Parents back together; London in her suite, preparing for the birthday party, instructs her assistant (someone we know from the series) to get those new dresses so she can choose one for tonight); assistant has to avoid the wing where London's wedding dress still hangs, London tells her off for going in the wrong direction; they got the bad news just a week before the wedding and Cody took off, things haven't been the same since he got back, they're together but not exactly, no more talk of getting married, but she's hanging in there because she loves Cody. Maybe they've become kind of friends with benefits?

While she's ordering her assistant around, getting the dresses, making sure the Imperial Suite is ready for Carey and Kurt, who are flying in from their tour dates in Germany for the birthday party, she gets a call from Cody and he tells her to come down to the lobby right now.

Bailey is in Kettlepod, single mom, divorced from Moose (he was sterile, she only has the first child, which nobody from the original story even knows about; name TBD); her alias / online name is Holly Toledo.

Woody and Bailey kept in touch sporadically after she left Seven Seas High, drifted away from the group since everyone blamed her for Zack getting sent to military school and she blames herself, too. Woody was the only one who didn't shut her out.

Contact with Woody—that Zack was deployed to Iraq shortly after their graduation from Seven Seas High, then the bad news; haven't had contact since then; Woody is now a rising porn star; lost tons of weight (he's the Woodman), has been busy with his career, Bailey completely lost touch with him, although she must have seen Cody in the news; no chapters to focus on Bailey until the end, when Zack finally finds her?

Zack goes to visit Woody at some point, out in the San Fernando Valley / Sun Valley.

Big plot twist revisited: Cody and Zack talking in the bar; Cody says something disparaging about Bailey, and that he kissed her once. That's when Zack punches Cody, and Cody says it was when he thought she was a dude, so then that makes it OK (my own brother, how could you, I thought she was a guy, What? sequence), and Zack continues with story or whatever. So Cody stays true to keeping the secret of Holly Toledo because Zack cares so much for Bailey (and we see that at the Boxing Day Bash, Zack just pulled Cody away because Cody was drunk and sick and shocked; he never saw the moments where Cody had tried to kiss Bailey as a guy or her confession to being his new "girlfriend" Holly). Once Zack's story is done, and he tells Cody that he can't locate Bailey, Cody has a brainwave and tells him to try looking up Holly Toledo. And Zack asks, "Why, of all names?" And Cody just says, "Trust me on this one." And when Zack looks up Holly Toledo, he does find one in Amarillo, Texas and that's how he knows to find her.

Should probably be 10 years later, if we change the deployment date, this frees up the story a bit for development of characters' careers; to be based on military research as well. First day of story would be the twins' 26th birthday.

So Zack gets a Harley via Tipton and drives all the way to Amarillo to find her. And he shows up at her house, and she's all shocked and starts to cry, etc. At some point she has to say she married Moose, but they're separated now or divorced now. And Zack says, "Hey, it doesn't matter, we were on a break." Then her son comes out and he understands everything.

Point would be that they lost touch after he left for military school despite their sad good-bye, he was wrapped up in military school, plus with her being pregnant and keeping it a secret, it would be hard to connect properly; she felt she'd already derailed his life enough, split up him and Cody (the worst crime of all), so she'll raise the baby alone and leave him to his own life. And the little kid comes out of the house, to say he finished his homework early (can he go play at someone's house?), who must be about 9 years old now, looks just like Zack and voila, now Zack has a home and family.

Twin telepathy aspect: Cody never truly believed that Zack was dead, always had a feeling, so that every time he's at the Tipton, he somehow expects to find Zack there. And on their 26th birthday, he does so we get the brotherly love aspect right up front.

Other plot strand: is someone after Cody, hence all the body guards? Action has to lead up to the crisis point—can we have action in the past entwine with action in the present? Like Zack has nightmares and flashbacks to the war, all leading up to his escape after 2 years of imprisonment (using techniques from sneaking around Tipton Hotel vents)—which perhaps culminate in his conversation with Cody in the bar after punching Cody out for disparaging Bailey and almost kissing her back in high school. But action in the present could also play a role, or is action that he won't talk about what he went through, just suffers silently and works for TMI as a bodyguard and connects with some old friends? Maybe crisis is that he has to relive the trauma overseas before he can move on (i.e., find Bailey) and he can only relive it by telling it to Cody, and voila, Cody provides the missing link to finding Bailey. So it's like a cathartic gesture, spurred by Cody's revelation.

Not yet certain what the present-day action should be, maybe just Zack getting closer to finding Bailey and working through the trauma of war experiences (requires research).

And the resolution is that once he's fully reconnected to Cody and relived the war experience enough to be able to move on, he can finally find Bailey.

And some of the story has to focus on London and Cody reuniting their relationship and maybe even planning to get married again. Some chapters could focus on them, with London as main character, pining for Cody, reconnecting with Zack, being more emotionally mature, and finally truly reconnecting with Cody.

Plus, she could get a scare about him and that leads to Zack saving him, and that could also wake them both up to being together again. All they have is now. Or is London tempted by someone else, maybe the friend of Todd Harrington, or Lance the lifeguard or the older prince of Lichtenstamp—London could be a princess but she's hanging in there with Cody, two years of limbo after the cancelled wedding; press had a field day, London Tipton jilted at the altar, part of reason why Cody disappeared, not able to deal with it all.

So Cody and London get back together, Zack and Bailey get back together, parents have already gotten back together (united in their grief over Zack, in contrast to couples who split up after losing a child) and Woody is porn star the Woodman.

What to do with Maddie (successful & married to Trevor), Moseby, Tutweiller, Spencer, Arwin, Addison, Nia and Millicent (if anything) and the two real criminals Harry & Holly who were on the singles cruise? The "real" Holly was among the people who watched the confrontation scene between the teens and Moseby & Tutweiller near the end of _Just One of the Guys_ and sold the story to tabloids, and that's what led to the federal investigations that led to the demise of Tipton Industries, which was resurrected as Tipton Martin Industries after Wilfred Tipton cashed in on Cody's mechanical spice rack patent and was able to recover his empire; took a chance on Cody because of his relationship with London. Maybe she persuaded him to, plus he was able to pull strings to get Cody into a Harvard business program with a GED, hence him becoming a titan of industry at such a young age. Cody throws himself into his work, esp. after the bad news about Zack, part of why he's neglecting / not dealing with London, ironic that he's practically a CEO at 26, the way the aptitude test predicted that Zack would be.

London to be 29 now, almost 30, maybe as she prepares for the party (maybe a dress reminds her to start planning her 30th birthday party almost a year away still, or 8 months away, but will be a huge bash) she wonders if this is worth it, all the effort, she might be unmarried at 30 if she stays in this rut, stays with Cody. And on that very day, she gets the news to go down to the lobby, and even though she's totally thrilled to see Zack, the self-centered part of her hopes that she and Cody can finally get on with their life together after two years in limbo and get married, etc. Maddie would have been maid of honour at the wedding. Maybe Maddie comes back, too, to see Zack; would be nice.

Maybe London talking to Maddie on the speakerphone. "Sure you can't make it tonight?" she wheedled. Trevor is away on business, Maddie has her hands full with the twins (or two little kids). Talks about her dress and her new La Perla lingerie. "He can never resist me in La Perla. I just hope we're not turning into friends with benefits." "London, don't be silly. You know he's not that type." Even London could tell Maddie was trying to sound optimistic.

Then she gets another call. "It's him, Maddie, I gotta go. I'll call you later." That's when Cody tells her to get down to the lobby, right now.

More ideas: Millicent is London's new assistant. A penniless grad student in Feminist Studies, what a waste of money, wouldn't lead to a job. How had she let Esteban talk her into hiring this hideously dressed freak who was just as useless as when she'd been the Candy Counter Girl?

London is ordering her around telling her to get her dress for tonight, make sure the Imperial Suite is ready for Carey and Kurt, make the sure the limo is at the airport to pick them up. Millicent is panicking, practically gibbering. "Yes, London." Starts down the spacious hallway to other parts of London's sprawling closet. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, London screeched "Not that wing!" Nobody went into that wing of London's closet, not even London herself.

Then London talks to Maddie. The La Perla lingerie is for the after party. Same comments. There's never too much information between her and Maddie.

M maybe: "I'll leave the catalogue out for Trevor," to lighten the mood.

Millicent comes flying down the hall, holding the phone away from her ear. Cody's voice is shouting "Just tell her to come down to the lobby right now!" Millicent is about to have a meltdown from the stress.

"I think you better go down to the lobby," said Maddie, a smile in her voice.

L: "Yeah, I'll call you later."

"Have fun tonight"—last thing Maddie says.

[***]

Cody in Manhattan—not his first business pitch with Tipton Industries after all.

Cody drinks a glass of water, gazes out the window,

The mid-morning sun glinted off a thousand windows across the office towers of lower Manhattan. Cody Martin gazed at the world-famous vista, feeling the weight of the moment. How many other young executives had stood in this very spot, before their first major pitch in the capital of the world, knowing they were about to make their mark on the world? Except this wasn't Cody's first pitch. He'd already lost track of the number of business deals he'd been involved with, in other cities around the world.

In spite of this victory, Cody felt suddenly empty, overwhelmed by an almost claustrophobic sense of loneliness. He looked toward One World Trade Centre just a few blocks away, formerly the site of Ground Zero. Though he had only been eight at the time of 9/11, he still remembered staying home from school that day, watching the twin towers burning, then crumbling, as people fell to their deaths on all sides.

"Why can't we all just get along?" he thought, immediately embarrassed by his persistent idealism. He knew the world didn't work that way.

Today's deal was worth a cool $300 million, a drop in the bucket as Wilfrid would say. A good chunk would go toward Cody's quarterly bonus. His thoughts returned to an idea he'd been toying with lately: The Tipton Martin Foundation for Word Peace.

"Mr. Martin, we need you in here," a voice from the door of the boardroom broke into his thoughts. Cody shook his head, trying to his clear his mind. He finished his glass of water and then headed back to the boardroom.

[***]

London and Carey were waiting for him in London's suite when he returned home at 11 p.m. that night. As always lately, the first thing he noticed about London was the rock on the fourth finger of her left hand. He knew that three months' salary was the rule of thumb for an engagement ring. It still boggled his mind that the ring had only cost him two weeks' salary.

The next thing he noticed was that both his mom and London looked extremely distraught. Steeling himself for another bridezilla moment—those had been increasing with an alarming frequency—he asked, "What is it this time—did the florist substitute orchids for irises?"

"Honey, sit down," said Carey quietly, ignoring his lame joke. Her eyes were red. Cody did as he was told, feeling London's hands on his shoulders as she placed herself next to him on the sofa. A flash of light from the chandelier caught the diamond in her ring, blinding him for an instant.

Carey's voice faded almost as soon as she began to speak. The last thing Cody remembered before darkness descended was London's hands gripping his shoulders.

[***]

Bailey Pickett-Green sat on a park bench, one eye on a magazine, one eye on her son Connor as he played in the sandpit with a friend from school. As she flipped through the cooking section, wondering if this issue contained any good recipes, a sudden pain splintered through her right temple. Her heart began to pound. _Something's happened to Connor _was her first thought. To her intense relief, he was still in her line of vision, pushing a truck through the sand.

Bailey hurried towards him and pulled close, goosebumps rising on her skin, despite the sunny day. "Mom, let go!" The seven-year-old squirmed. "I wanna play." Instead Bailey held him tighter, kissing his blond head, trying to calm herself down. The sharp pain had been swiftly replaced by a dull headache. Perhaps she was developing migraines, like her own mother.

"Mommy?" Now she heard fear in his voice and knew she had to pull herself together. She felt guilty for scaring the poor child.

"Come on, honey," she said, getting to her feet. "It's time to go home."

"But I wanna play more with Kyle," Connor whined, trying to break free from her hand. The other boy had already returned to his mother.

"Daddy will be home soon," she said, brightening her tone. "You're going to Chuck E Cheese's tonight, remember?"

Another possible direction: she's on campus at a Kansas state school; her name ("Bailey Pickett-Green") is called at the registrar's office to pick up her revised schedule, which she's had to do to accommodate campus daycare.

When she's walking away is when she gets the frightening feeling.

The fear in his voice made her feel guilty. Even though he was far too big to be carried, she scooped him up as through he were still a toddler. The pain in her head eased as she felt his skinny arms fold around her neck. "Daddy will be home soon," she said, brightening her tone. "And Uncle Natie is taking you and your cousins to Chuck E Cheese's tonight, remember?"

"OK, Mommy." Connor's head rested against her shoulder as she walked toward the car park. By the time she reached her car, she felt calmer, but the headache lingered for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me, guys, is there anything that didn't make it into the final published version that you would have liked to see? I have one more outline document to post and the rest will be rewritten scenes, new scenes and some bona fide deleted scenes, like a typical DVD. Xoxoxo – Ellie**


	5. Original Story Outline, Part 2

**A/N: Welcome to Part 2 of the original outline for the **_**Repercussions**_** series. This section was added to the outline in September and focuses exclusively on R2. Around this time, I decided to write R1 as a bridge between the light-hearted romantic comedy and high school hi-jinks of **_**Just One of the Guys**_** and the war, violence, and adult relationships of R2. The CP/BF was rather disappointed as he was eager to start writing about guns and explosions.

* * *

**

**Repercussions Series: Original Outline, Part 2

* * *

**

**More ideas**

Zack & Hannah arc: Flashback could start with Hannah performing on base, meeting up with Zack afterward, saying, "Didn't I eat cake off you back in the day?" She recalls he wasn't there when she attended the teen cruise, but she saw his brother and London there [so we flip London for Bailey]. Zack asks if she saw Bailey; she was a huge fan, sent you a corncob carving of you once; Hannah oh, really? Not too sure (Bailey could have been in bed early, probably tired and looking after her health more now, not on the best of terms with Cody and London at the time, who were at the after-party). Maybe that's when Hannah sees the photo on his bulletin board [tie into the same photo that made Bailey cry in Chapter 16 of _Just One of the Guys_ when she thought she'd have to leave Seven Seas High with the octopus ink smudge, the day they first kissed] so that we can start the reminiscence. "That her?" Zack could say they lost touch a couple of months after he was sent to military school, guess it was just one of those things after all. Hannah says, "Hey we've all been there. Not everyone can be the one". She could say she and Jake are kind of off again because they have that pattern, she's been on this big world tour for her seventh CD, he's promoting a movie that's a sure Oscar nomination. Could be an ambiguous moment where Zack and Hannah might hook up—he could come back to her suite on her private jet, she even starts to ask him, "Hey, do you want to...?" but then they change their minds. Their eyes connect, the question is in both of their minds. Nothing to be gained from it, though (might cheapen both characters anyway; readers don't emotionally bond with mindless sex). **Author's note: So do you? :P **

Then when Hannah is about to leave, she could say, "Well, I guess I'll see you at the wedding next week. London asked me to sing at the reception. This time I asked for the full payment up front" (in reference to the birthday payment rip-off in the _That's So Raven/Suite Life/Hannah Montana_ special). He says, "Yeah, looking forward to it, seeing my baby brother getting married." Kisses her cheek, see you soon, Hannah goes off back to her jet. Possibility exists that they might hook up later on then.

After Hannah is gone, he lays back on his bed, still looking at the photo. Then we could have the extra flashback where Zack wonders if there's any chance that Bailey might be at London and Cody's wedding. Knows the guest list will be massive, knows from Cody's emails that London has been planning the Boston society wedding of the century. He looks at the photo again, thinks back to Seven Seas High, Bailey's face in the picture and we segue into the New Year's Eve memory and reveal the one oops, the one deviation from their plan—they did it on the floor, with a condom from his wallet [astute readers can then see how she ended up pregnant from that time since a wallet is not a sensible place to store a condom long-term]. And we can then recall their sad good-bye, and the fact that he was surprised how quickly they'd lost contact with each other, emails and phone calls just kind of petered out and she didn't return to Seven Seas High for senior year. Recalls that Woody Fink still keeps in touch with her occasionally; he can ask Woody about her at the wedding [that's his last thought before he goes to sleep].

The bitter foreshadowing is that he's woken up the next morning by the in-charge person, new big mission starting against a new pocket of Ultranationalist insurgents. Boom—everything is about to change, and not for the good.

[***]

Back in the present day: when Zack accompanies Cody and Mr. Moseby to LA for a big business meeting/some kind of AGM as his bodyguard, he goes to visit Woody at Woodman Studios in the Valley, they reconnect and chat, etc. "Always knew you had it in you, that didn't come out right"; shit, he should put his foot into his mouth now. Woody quips, "We have plenty of that, too—foot fetishes are HUGE." Woody has also been out of touch with Bailey, last few emails bounced from her address, but yeah, he did tell her the bad new a couple of years ago.

At some point Addison shows up, too. She's also involved; _Debutante Debauchery_—she's the star and executive producer. She remembers Zack, maybe mixes him up with Cody, says she had such a crush on his brother, the smoothie guy, back in the day; he was quite a smoothie. He's like, "That was me." She's all "No way?" Flirtatious moment ensues. Will they hook up? He checks his watch, still has a couple of hours before he has to meet back up with Cody at the Santa Monica Tipton; asks if she wants to go over to Santa Monica with him, grab a coffee, maybe check out the refurbished Pier (reference to refurbished Coney Island). She says, "I'd love to, but I should tell you now, I've got a case of [STD]," whispered in his ear; perfect chance for a spittake; say he's drinking water from the cooler in the lobby. So that door is closed for good.

Next day, he visits Hannah at her Malibu Mansion—she's dressed as Hannah to see him. She's taking some time off, maternity leave, married to Jake at last—so he really was the one all along. Maybe Lily, Robbie or Jackson are somewhere there; needs to be references to them. She's so happy to see him, of course she heard everything from London, was devastated, has poignant memory of the cake—"could not believe that 13-year-old kid I ate cake off was gone." Link could be that Carey and Kurt are on the same record label for an extra connection. They also recall unspokenly that they could have hooked up right before then, the night before his "final" mission. She asks, "So, now that he's back, what about that girl? Did you get back in touch with her?" And he says no, he can't find her. She offers to use her contacts, get her PA Amber to search the Official Hannah Montana Fan Club database, Bailey can be traced that way. He says thanks, but that's OK. He's already hired a PI and if the mighty Tipton Martin empire can't locate her, then what's the point? Hannah's baby wakes up [heard via baby monitor], she needs to get back to him, says how great it was to see Zack again. They kiss cheeks, he heads back to the Santa Monica Tipton. Another door has closed.

After this weekend, when Cody and Zack are back at the Boston Tipton in Zack's suite, Zack has a different perspective now. Old friends have moved on with their lives, Woody and Addison have a successful business, making a name for themselves; Hannah is married and settled down, taking time off from her pop star career. Maddie is happily married to Trevor, raising her daughters [Ashley and Brenda?]. Cody and London have their life together, with TMI and the TMFWP [Tipton Martin Foundation for World Peace]. He feels out of place, out of step with everyone, just being Cody's bodyguard. All the past doors seem to be closed, so he's thinking of taking up Soap McTavish's offer to join the Special Taskforce and go on even more dangerous terrorist-fighting missions. Since he's reconnected with everyone and he can't find Bailey, seems like a sign that he needs move on to the next stage of his life.

Cody freaks out immediately. Doesn't want to lose Zack again, but still resents Bailey's intrusion into their lives [that's why he's been keeping the semi-completed files from the Tipton PI, Ben Geller (awesome name twist!) from Zack, in the vault]. He says Zack, why do you even want to see her again? Everything that happened is her fault, if she hadn't roped you into that scheme of hiding her identity as a girl, none of this would have happened to us—military school, overseas duty, the presumed death, etc., also ties into him and London, who would have been happily married by now instead of drifting further and further apart. He bitterly says, "That girl was trouble from Day 1. I can't believe I kissed her once!"

Ooops, now Cody has said the wrong thing. Zack says something that references "How could you? My own brother!" and punches Cody. Cody is like "What?" as he falls down.

Next scene is the brothers down in the Tipton Bar, already closed. Cody holding an ice pack to his jaw or a slab of steak. They're drinking whiskey shots. Some kind of apology scene. James to provide more creative direction. "I thought she was a guy," Cody repeats wearily. "It was just one of those moments, OK? It didn't mean anything." Zack is like, "It better not have. Even though we were only 16 at the time, I still think she could have been the one."

We need a segue into the war memories and big escape. Or Cody has to tell him about his total breakdown after he got the news [Tyreesha episode, as James wants to call it]. "I couldn't deal with anything. I practically jilted London at the altar. Even though she took me back, we're still stalled, I'm not really sure if we're even in the same place anymore. What happened to you over, there? What really happened?"

So Zack has to tell some story about the great escape that references sneaking through the vents in the hotel. "And that's the story. Even though it was hell, part of me wants to go back—for the adventure, for the adrenaline, to fight the bad guys—just like we used to do in those video games back in our suite."

Cody can't face it, can't face the prospect of losing his brother, his other half, again. "So you're really not mad at her?" Zack says, "No, I'm mad that I got tortured while you got to stay here and live the Suite Life. But no, I'm not mad at Bailey." Cody knows what he has to do. He says look, bro, I think I can help you find her. Just leave it to me. I'll talk to Ben tomorrow. Zack is like, "Sure. Sorry, I hit you, man." Cody, who now knows the whole story, says, "It's OK, man, I deserved it."

Then Cody goes up to his suite, like a new leaf has been turned. He has to get in touch with Ben Geller first thing in the morning. London is still up even though it's like 3:30 a.m., waiting for him. She's shocked when she sees the bruise on his jaw. She says, "OMG, what happened to you?" running over to him. He says nothing, doesn't want to talk about it. Then she cracks, says, "You don't open up to me about anything anymore! Even now that Zack is back, nothing has really changed between us! Sometimes I don't know why I even bother when you just keep shutting me out, Cody!"

Cody has to deal with his own concerns, he has some uncertainties to address. Now that he's truly reconnected with Zack, he has some new emotional space for London. He says, "Look, I've got a lot on my mind, OK? I always have a lot on my mind, it's part of my life working with your dad and the Foundation. Sometimes it seems like what matters most to you is just throwing parties and trying to outdo Chelsea, Portia and those other society airheads you hang out with—not the fact that we're trying to save the world."

London can't believe her ears. Her eyes blaze, she almost wants to throw something at him. "Is that really who you think I am? Everything I do for that Foundation is for you—every benefit, every banquet, every fundraising thingy—so that we'll still have something to talk about! I don't want to lose you, Cody! Don't you know me by now?" [Maybe scene should be from London's POV?] And she can't sound dumb here, she has to tap into her smart side to really get through to him. Because he has always seen her inner intelligence and her need for a knight in shining armour.

And Cody has to realize he's totally misread her, that he's been in such a fog that he's lost sight of who she really is. He basically has to be shocked, can't believe he let himself think the worst of her—just shows that he hasn't been himself all this time without Zack. But now he's making amends. Maybe she has to be sobbing uncontrollably, imagining that everything is gone and that she has to start over [plus maybe some guilt that she's been contemplating Kyle Lawford's advances is making her more confused and emotional; it's now or never for her and Cody], and he has to take her in his arms, the woman he's always loved, basically since he was 12. Embrace has to be key, follow the movement of his arms around her, the silk of her nightie, the way her shoulder blades shake, the way she leans into him shuddering with sobs, proving that they fit together perfectly, he has to stroke her hair [very symbolic], her real hair with no extensions or hairpieces, just her. And maybe he kisses her teary eyelids, those big beautiful eyes looking up at him that he's never seen as vacant. And then she reaches up to kiss him [because he's a lot taller than her now] and as soon as their lips reconnect, they fall onto the bed. [has to fade out tastefully]

Morning—maybe we're back to Cody's POV—do a beautiful morning scene the way I like to write them. She's gazing at him adoringly, who knows how long she's been awake. She looks like an angel—her hair in those soft waves, the silk sheets draping her slender shoulders, she's totally glowing with that creamy skin that he's never thought needs make-up and those luminous brown eyes and rosebud lips. He can't imagine waking up to another sight ever again, for the rest of his life and reaches out for her. She says, "So, does this mean the wedding is back on?" He's just about to kiss her, because she knows he's saying yes, when she says, "Hold that thought." She pulls on her robe and dashes down the hall. He hears on her phone: "Millicent, Code W! Code W!" and then sounds of breaking glass from the West Wing [maybe needs a more glamorous name?]. A moment later she's back and crawls back onto the bed. "You were saying?" He slips the robe off her shoulders and pulls her to him with another kiss.

[not sure about interim; Cody retrieves the file from the vault, calls Ben Geller on his cell, tells him there's been a change of plans with Zack's file; try looking for "Holly Toledo", possibly in Amarillo, Texas.]

So maybe we go straight to the wedding. Like three weeks later. The wedding of the century! Must be described. London is the most beautiful radiant bride ever, in that amazing dress. Maddie is the matron of honour. Zack is the best man. Rest of wedding party to be described. Maddie's daughters are flower girls, and Moseby & Tutweiller's son is the ring bearer. All the people from the past—everyone! Maybe even Hannah.

Ben Geller shows up during the reception. Hands a manila envelope to Cody. He opens it right away, it has all the answers in it. Zack is dancing with Maddie, they're holding hands, two old friends laughing and celebrating [reference to the first prom dance, and to the fact she didn't get to dance with him at his prom (she was in labour with first daughter Ashley)]. Also symbolic that Maddie and Zack will always be friends, no regrets or awkwardness, and now the final shift will take place. Cody hands Zack the envelope, says, "Ben just dropped this off for you. It's all the information you need." Zack has to be kind of shocked, a totally unexpected moment, right in the middle of the wedding reception. Maddie is all, open it, Zack, what's it say? Maybe she knows what he's been doing with the PI? [Might need an earlier Zaddie chapter to show reconnection and unshakeable friendship.] So Zack opens the fateful envelope. A moment later he asks, "Who the hell is Holly Toledo? I don't even know anyone in Amarillo, Texas/never heard of Amarillo, Texas." Cody says, "Just trust me, bro, that's who you're looking for." Zack is confused, not sure what he's getting into. Cody: "Why don't you go now? You can take the Tipton limo to the airport, the jet is waiting for you." Zack: "But it's your wedding?" Cody insists. So Zack says good-bye to Cody and to the beautiful bride London, lots of hugs. Maddie accompanies him to the limo, very symbolic. Zack is still concerned, says he has a feeling Cody is pranking him, getting him back for all those times in the past. Maddie is optimistic. The two friends embrace and then Zack gets in the limo, which takes him to the airport/private jet.

So he has to arrive at a private airfield at night in Amarillo, Texas, has to be a Sunday morning. Hotel accommodation already booked? Driver waiting for him. Zack still has his concerns, thinks maybe Holly is a mysterious relative of Bailey's, but wants to make an entrance. Rents a Harley with his TMI credit card. So his GPS helps him find Bailey's small house in some suburban area in the morning.

She's out in her front garden, it's a beautiful morning around 10:00 a.m. Maybe she's pruning the rose bushes, getting an early start to the Sunday, like a busy mom would try to do. And then somebody drives up in a Harley, this guy in a fancy tux, and calls out "Holly? Ms. Toledo?" And she knows the voice immediately, instantly. She cannot believe her eyes, her voice hardly functions, her knees shake dangerously. "Zack?" she asks. "Is that really you?" And he seems just as shocked that it's Bailey, as he was expecting Holly to be a relative of Bailey's, someone who can help him locate her. Never expected it to actually be her. They are both profoundly stunned. But it's obvious they're meant to be, how else would this have transpired? Cody set it all up. This time Zack knows that Cody set it up, while the first time she knew it. This scene will take some work, but we know how it ends.

[***]

**For "Today is the First Day… of the Rest of Our Lives" Two-part chapter maybe**

Maddie arrives at the big 26th birthday party for Zack and Cody. She's dropped her two daughters off with Booger Liam and his vet school roommates (grad school nearby), that's how anxious she is to see Zack, her best friend, suddenly and so unexpectedly back in their lives. Normally the decision would make her seriously question her sanity, but this is not a normal day. She rushes into the lobby in her heels (same kind of dress as in "Kept Man" episode, a nice blue satin dress), sees the signs for Happy Birthday Cody & Zack, Welcome Back, Zack. Hotel is bursting with people, London's society friends and Tipton business people, friends, family, etc. Cody is somewhere, not visible. London busy talking to Kyle Lawford (foreshadowing). Kurt and Carey are performing. She'll catch up with them later. Maddie just wants to find Zack, that's all she cares about. The cake comes out, one piece missing from the corner. So she gets an idea and runs into the kitchen, and she finds him in a corner eating cake. Can't deal with all the crowds, all the attention. Such an emotional moment for the two old friends! She totally throws herself into his arms, just like he always wanted her to, crying immediately, she's just so happy to see him, and he hugs her, too, and they feel the warmth of their connection, their lifelong friendship. He opens a bottle of wine after a bit and they talk about everything, get caught up. "What's it like seeing your parents again? Married again?" No secret that she's married to Trevor. She gets a bit tipsy, she's sitting on the countertop, leans forward at one point so their foreheads touch, it's an inevitable moment, they kiss on the lips in a chaste, friends reuniting way, then again in a more exploratory way, and then they're kissing like crazy, she wraps her legs around his waist, puts her hands on his shoulders, swaying her head back, they're moving together, totally wrapped up in each other. Somehow, they always knew this moment could happen, and they're totally living in it. Possibly he is going to climb up onto the counter as a next step. When he's kissing her arm, all the way down to her fingers, he's suddenly kissing her ring finger, and that's what stops them. He says, "Maddie, we can't do this. You know we can't. You're happily married, I don't want to become just a regret to you. We have too much history to let that happen." Maddie has to concede that he's right, kind of pulls herself together, straightens out her dress, sits upright. But a moment later, she reaches for her wineglass, leans against him, takes another sip. He keeps his arms around her and she listens to his heartbeat. They're both quiet.

[***]

It's early morning. Tipton kitchen. Alarm clock starts to go off at 5:10. Cody's first thought: _I need to see my chiropractor_. Cody recognizes the ceiling of the Tipton kitchen, so he's lying on his back. He tries to figure out what time zone he's in. Gingerly moves his arm, holds up his hand up in front of his face, multi-Rolex is all blurry. Manages to shut off the alarm. His elbow brushes against something, it rolls away, the resulting crash reverberates painfully in a foggy part of his brain. Second thought: _Chef Paolo is going to freak_. Third thought kicks in immediately afterward: _Oh my God, what it all a dream?_ Hardly daring to move, he looks to the right, bit by bit, afraid of he might not see, but no, yesterday _was_ real. Zack is asleep on the kitchen floor next to him, his cheek smushed in a pile of cake, kind of drooling. Fourth thought: _I am calling in sick today, and possibly every day for the rest of my life._ All that he needs is right here, all that he's ever needed is finally back. Somehow he has to sit up, or maybe he just rolls over and slides his arm around Zack. Tears have to fill his eyes. So emotional. After a while, he can't help it, he has take a nearby napkin and wipe the cake off his brother's eyebrow. He's too fastidious not to. The scar is there, making their faces more different all of a sudden. _What happened to you?_ he wonders. _What happened to you over there?_ Zack doesn't even move, still not a morning person. Cody just holds him and feels thankful, and literally too hungover to do anything else.

London's guest suite. Maddie also wakes up. Capture the light and the familiar curtains [maybe mention thread count of sheets]. She has to get her bearings: she's still wearing her blue satin dress, no evidence that anyone else has slept in the bed. Shoes are on the floor, wedding ring is on, nothing is missing. Still can't remember if she crawled into bed or was carried, and if she was carried, by whom? Need for coffee drives her to her feet, she wanders out into London's suite. Her best friend is curled up in a corner of her huge heart-shaped bed, fast asleep. Judging from the smoothness of the bedcovers, London has also spent the night alone. _So much for the after-party._ She stops to touch a tress of her friend's dark hair. Need for coffee propels her onward, hoping she won't get lost on the way to the kitchen. If worst comes to worst, Millicent will be here soon and can rescue her. Maddie sees the long closet corridor and an unfamiliar door seems ajar. Worries, goes over, and sees the door open a crack, unlocked at last. Inside is London's wedding dress in its climate-controlled glass cylinder. Labelled "In case of wedding, break glass." _London, I hope all your dreams come true soon.

* * *

_

**A/N: So, there you have them, the complete set of ramblings that grew into R2. Once again, if there's anything you would have liked to see that didn't make it into the final published version, do let me know. It could still be incorporated into an alt scene, or into another story. Thanks for reading, guys. Xoxoxo – Ellie**

**P.S. If anybody has ideas for a story starring a young Connor Pickett-Martin (or any of the other kids introduced in R2), I'd love to hear them because I'd like to write more about him.**


	6. Pre Prologue

**A/N: This is a brand-new chapter. The chapter-by-chapter format can make it difficult to add and expand on content from already-posted chapters, and as all you writers know, you can never predict when a new idea will come to mind. This alt chapter functions as a pre-prologue to **_**Repercussions: Part 2**_** and addresses certain themes and events that I felt were glossed over in that story, particularly Cody's grief over Zack's reported death. It also touches on my original reason why Cody had a "posse" of bodyguards (which the CP/BF deemed as too morbid).**

**Disclaimer: Fox owns Walter Bishop.

* * *

**

**Repercussions: Part 2: Pre-Prologue

* * *

**

The best part of having fuck-you money, Cody decided as he avoided his reflection in the bathroom mirror, was not the freedom it afforded him—because a job like his came with very little freedom. No, the best part was the soapbox. Thanks to his TMI fortune, he had the perfect soapbox for peace advocacy, the kind of soapbox that only fuck-you money—formally defined as a very large amount of money, enabling an individual to do pretty much whatever the fuck he or she wanted—could buy.

Such money was the reason he was somewhere over the Pacific Ocean right now, en route to Boston, instead of holed up in a suite at the Seoul Tipton Hotel, the city's skyline soothingly un-homelike. He was here in this private jet on this cruel day not because he actually _wanted_ to go to the massive birthday bash London was throwing him tonight, but because he wanted to get up on his soapbox and tell the 350 guests she'd invited that yes, the War on Terror could be won. Yes, every dollar they donated to the Tipton Martin Foundation for World Peace put food in the mouths of people in war-torn countries, funded programs that taught non-violent solutions to conflict, and generally helped make the world a better place.

Really, this money was the reason for everything he did nowadays, why he forced himself out of bed whenever morning arrived in whatever time zone he happened to be in—though having fuck-you money should have given him the freedom to actually say "fuck you" and stay in bed all day if he wanted to. It was why he gritted his teeth through the pain that threatened to close off his windpipe every time he breathed. Why he soldiered on, for lack of a better term.

And it was also why he was standing here at the sink, fiddling with this ridiculously childproof bottle of Xanax.

Ernie had ambushed him upon his return to Boston last August from his so-called business trip. Clinical depression, he diagnosed after a brief appointment mandated by Wilfrid. Time for the antidepressants. Paxil. Effexor. Zoloft. Or that old reliable workhorse, Prozac. Take your pick.

Cody had been outraged. _But I'm NOT depressed_, he'd seethed. _Grief is NOT a form of clinical depression. I could have your license revoked_. Prescribing antidepressants for grief marched straight through the grey area between responsible medicine and abuse of authority. It surely qualified as malpractice. But being Wilfrid Tipton's personal physician granted Ernie all the immunity he needed against allegations launched by mentally unstable executives.

However, Cody wasn't depressed, nor was he actually grieving. Grief implied that somebody had died. And nobody had died lately—nobody close to him, at least. So what was the problem? Why he had run away from home like a rebellious, inconsiderate teenager? Missed his wedding and devastated his fiancée? Shocked and disappointed his parents, who had found plenty of time to comfort each other, starting at the funeral, which he'd also missed? Why had he, Cody Martin, an upstanding business leader respected for his judgment and aplomb, done such an asinine thing?

Because he was worried and upset, that's why. There had been a nuclear explosion near Afghanistan, ending thousands of lives, _and nobody had heard from his twin brother, a soldier who'd been in the vicinity, since then._

Or more accurately, since three days before the explosion, when he'd called Zack right at midnight to wish him a happy 25th birthday. Four days before Zack was supposed to come home for his and London's wedding. So of course Cody was too worried and upset to function normally. How would taking a bunch of drugs change that? How could anything other than hearing his brother's voice again make him feel differently?

"Since then" had agonizingly, bewilderingly, expanded to fill an entire year. As of 1:10 p.m. today, Seoul time, he hadn't talked to Zack in a full 365 days. He ached with a loneliness that exhausted his vocabulary—and he had an extensive vocabulary. There were simply no words to describe this depth and magnitude of loneliness. He was _lost_, _dazed_, _isolated_, _bereft_, _adrift_. These adjectives were the best he could do.

But there was one adjective that did not apply to him: _grief-stricken_.

Because Zack wasn't dead.

He couldn't be. He just couldn't be. According to his parents, his fiancée, his few close friends, Ernie, and the army officers he'd contacted, this belief—his absolute insistence that Zack was still alive—defied logic. Facts were facts, all of them grim. Terrorists had detonated a nuclear bomb. His brother's helicopter had crashed. The odds of anyone surviving such an accident were infinitesimal. All that was supposedly left of his twin brother were his charred dog tags, which London had thoughtlessly arranged to have gold-plated, and a box of personal effects sent from a military base in Germany whose contents Cody had declined to look at.

There's a letter in there for you, his mom had said. Don't you want to read it?

No, Cody did not. He would not play into this farce. _My brother is not dead._

Now that almost a year had passed, people expected him to snap out of this prolonged state of "denial." Some expected him to start grieving. Others expected him to _stop_ grieving. The death of a loved one is always traumatic, they droned collectively. It takes time to heal, but eventually you'll able to move on. The sun will shine, the birds will sing, you'll learn how to laugh again. These sickeningly trite truisms made him want to slap all these idiots for being so obnoxious.

None of them had _any_ idea what they were talking about. If Zack were dead, Cody would never be able to get over it. It would be impossible. Inconceivable. Zack wasn't just a "loved one"—like a regular sibling, a relative, an intimate friend, or a pet. He was part of Cody, part of his identity, his DNA. Had been from the earliest nanoseconds of their two lives. They were connected. Walter Bishop had even declared so, and Cody trusted him, though the elusive scientist seemed to be untraceable.

And that was how Cody knew his brother was still alive. He just _knew_. No matter what anyone else said. No matter how crazy they thought he was.

_My brother isn't dead._

Last week, it had all become too much. He'd gone back to Ernie, like a dog with its tail between its legs, and asked for help.

Help came in the form of tiny white ovals that steamrolled over his brain's GABA receptor system like a magic eraser brush. Xanax, a high-potency benzodiazepine known to be habit-forming. But Cody was willing to risk a habit to stop feeling like his chest was full of rocks. Anxiety, Ernie pronounced as he handed over the prescription. With symptoms of panic. Take 0.5 milligrams three times daily.

Which Cody was trying his hardest to do, except that the bottle cap _wouldn't come off_. Had it somehow glued itself to the bottle in the four hours since his last dose? His hands were shaking. He set the bottle down by the sink and tried to inhale a deep, calming breath as instructed by the various stress-relief CDs he'd ordered online. Pain spasmed again. He leaned on the counter, heart hammering. _God, what am I going to do?_

Break the task down into manageable chunks, advised his Harvard-educated intellect. Start with something simpler.

He could do that. Reaching into his brand-new Prada briefcase, he pulled out the bottle of San Pellegrino he'd brought with him to the bathroom. Tap water, even on a private jet, had a rancid, chlorinated taste that he couldn't abide.

The metal cap acquiesced under his fingers and he took a small sip, catching sight of the mirror as he did. His reflection scared him. He looked feral. Eyes bloodshot. Shadows underneath that never went away regardless of how much sleep he got.

He blinked and he could swear, _swear_, he saw the mole on the left side of his chin disappear. For an instant, Zack was staring back at him, one eyebrow raised in his trade-mark smirk.

_Oh God..._

Cody nearly dropped the San Pellegrino. _I'm going crazy. I really am. Or I've been crazy all this time, and now I'm finally starting to face it._

Happy birthday. Happy fucking birthday.

He picked up the Xanax bottle, struggling again to wrench it open. There were approximately 15 pills left inside. An acceptably lethal amount, and easy enough to swallow with the rest of the San Pellegrino. Two or three gulps, and then he would just have to wait quietly. One final, permanent swipe of the eraser brush. And then he would really achieve peace.

No. NO. Cody blocked out the possibility before it could mislead his faltering neurochemicals. He couldn't do that to Zack. It would be the ultimate betrayal for Zack to return home to no little brother. Whatever obstacles he'd had to overcome in order to make his way back to Boston wouldn't be worth it if Cody weren't there.

Besides, he would never get away with it. His bodyguards would break down the bathroom door if he didn't emerge soon, and Bruce, his key bodyguard, had paramedic training. Wilfrid wasn't taking any chances with the survival of his star successor. They would find a way to keep him alive until they could land somewhere to get his stomach pumped. For all he knew, they had the necessary equipment on board.

And it wouldn't be fair to his parents, either. _They've already lost Zack, or so they think. They don't deserve to lose you, too._ They were also travelling to Boston for the birthday party, albeit from the opposite direction due to their European singing tour. Under any other circumstance, Cody would have been thrilled that his mom and dad had reunited. What kid of divorce didn't secretly long for that outcome? They were lucky, his parents. Statistically speaking, the death of a child was much more likely to tear a couple apart than bring them back to one another.

Hands still shaking, Cody took a glass from the stack beside the sink. Poured in just enough water to facilitate the swallowing of a lone, sanctioned pill. Then he returned the bottle to his briefcase.

There was something else in there to think about, to focus on. He unfolded it from his wallet now, holding it up to the harsh glare of the fluorescent bulb above the mirror. It was a personal cheque from Chin-Mae Park, CEO of SJP Electronics, headquartered in Seoul, for $150,000 USD. Made out to the Tipton Martin Foundation for World Peace.

The cheque wasn't exactly a birthday present, but nonetheless it was the best kind Cody could imagine receiving—outside of the obvious, of course. Chin-Mae was a good guy. Practically a friend, in addition to being a valued part of the TMI supplier network. He truly believed in world peace, in administering humanitarian aid, diplomatic negotiation skills to Third-Word dictators, and democracy for all. Everything the Foundation stood for. Therefore this cheque did not count as fuck-you money. It was I-love-you money. And he would receive plenty more cheques tonight. So he couldn't give up now. He had to keep trying. One day at a time (another trite truism).

Including today.

A heavy knock sounded at the door. "Cody, you OK in there?"

"Yeah, Bruce," Cody responded curtly. "I'll be out in a sec."

Cody creased the cheque gently and slipped it back into his wallet, into the pocket of his Armani suit jacket this time. He glanced to the mirror.

"Happy birthday," he whispered at his reflection. "I love you, bro."

The clock was ticking. Cody gave the bottle cap a decisive twist and off it popped.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Cody :( Thankfully his birthday wish did come true, as seen in Chapter 10 "Today is Your Birthday, Not Halloween." Next up will be the alt version of that happy chapter. As always, reviews are welcome and highly appreciated! By the way, who the heck is Walter Bishop? Raise your hand if you know. And if not, stay tuned for **_**Repercussions: Part 1.5: What Happens at Harvard Stays at Harvard.**_

**In other sequel news, Chapter 1 of **_**Never Be Another Tonight**_**, sequel to **_**A Day at Santa Monica Pier**_** / Chapter 17 of R2 "Believe It, Woodman," will be posted soon. It will be M-rated, but that doesn't mean it won't still contain plenty of heart-felt family moments, along with continued analysis of the conflicted allure of wealth and capitalism in the 21st century. Xoxoxo – Ellie**


	7. Alternate Zack & Cody Reunion

**A/N: Chapter 10 of R2 was challenging to write given the highly unusual circumstance of a soldier showing up out of the blue on his birthday a year after being presumed dead. I wanted to portray Zack as recognizable upon his return to Boston but subdued in his thoughts and emotions to suggest a traumatic experience, without giving away any details. At times I felt like I was trying to write a character with half a personality.

* * *

**

**Repercussions: Part 2: Original Chapter 10: "Today is Your Birthday, Not Halloween"

* * *

**

**June 30, 2019 **

The Metro bus pulled up right across from 138 St. James Avenue, in the heart of downtown Boston. Zack Martin stepped off the bus and stared up at the 25-storey Victorian Renaissance hotel. Sunshine dazzled its ornate windows and turrets, lighting up the whole building.

So much of his life had taken place at this hotel. The steps alone brought back a slew of memories—arguing with Cody over who got to ride their new bike, hiding his backpack in the huge flowerpot before heading off to skip school at Malden Mall, risking his life climbing onto the green awning to rescue a fake mummy. Even Copley Square, the small park close to the bus stop, held a universe of reminders. Part of him was surprised it hadn't been paved over yet.

Squaring his shoulders, Zack waited for a break in the Sunday morning traffic and crossed the street.

"Hey, Norman," he said automatically. The untalkative doorman had been a fixture at the revolving doors ever since Zack moved to the hotel at age 12.

The normally expressionless Norman gave him a strange look. "Hello, Mr. Martin," he responded in his usual quiet voice.

_Maybe I should have gone with Plan B and shown up with a camel, a two-foot beard, an AK-47 strapped to my chest and sand falling out of my boots_, Zack mused, pushing through the doors as he'd done thousands of times before.

The lobby looked the same as it always had—well-heeled guests milling around the swanky space and lounging on sofas. Irene the concierge sat at her desk next to the rotunda. Skippy the inept night manager was still on duty at the check-in counter.

"Mr. Cody?" Zack turned to see the manager, Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez, approaching him. Esteban wore a worried expression. "I think you're mixing up your celebrations," he said. Enunciating slowly, he continued, "Today is your _birthday_, not _Hallowe'en_."

Zack decided this might not bode well. "Esteban," he said, taking off his camouflage cap. "It's me. Zack."

The manager's eyes bulged, then he flung his arms around Zack lifting him off his feet. "Oh, big blond sir," he cried joyfully. "It really is you!"

"Surprise." Zack didn't know what else to say. It had taken him a month to prepare for this day and already he was beginning to feel dazed.

Esteban kept his arm around Zack as he led him over to a quiet spot outside his office. "I can't believe it's really you," he chattered gaily. "Oh, this is wonderful, just _wonderful_. Mr. Cody will be so happy to see you."

"Esteban, how is my brother?" Zack asked anxiously. He wondered if he was ready to hear the answer. Cody had always been the sensitive one, and Zack hated to think how difficult the past year must have been for his little brother.

"Well, Mr. Cody will be here any minute," Esteban replied hastily, glancing toward the revolving door.

_He's avoiding the question_, thought Zack. Before he could scope for more information, Esteban looked at his watch. "And your parents will also be arriving soon," he stated enthusiastically. "We're sending a limo to the airport to pick them up."

"My parents? A limo?" Zack felt like he'd stepped into an alternate universe. _A lot can happen in a year, but...?_

"Your parents are back together," Esteban announced, clapping his hands. "In fact, they are performing again. Right now they're on a tour in France, but they're coming back for the big birthday party tonight."

_Tour? France? Birthday party?_ It was almost too much to take in. So many questions buzzed in Zack's head, he didn't know how to even begin to ask them.

The front pocket of Esteban's pin-striped navy jacket beeped. "Excuse me for a moment, big blond sir," he apologized and hurried to Irene's desk.

With his palms sweating uncomfortably, Zack shoved his hands into the pockets of his fatigues, clean and pressed for the occasion. At least his hands weren't shaking anymore. Esteban had said his brother would be here any minute. _How long would that be, exactly?_ He scanned the lobby again.

Then the revolving doors revolved and Esteban rushed up to greet the latest arrival. Zack's heart pounded and everything in the room condensed to a single focal point. The tall blond man in a dark blue suit who had just walked in was someone he hadn't seen for more than two years.

"Codester!" he called out just as Cody screamed "Zack!" Time transitioned into slow motion as Zack watched his twin run across the lobby, tossing aside his briefcase and jumping through a luggage cart pushed by very shocked bellhop along the way.

Cody crashed right into him, practically knocking them both over. "I knew it," Cody exclaimed, laughing and crying at the same time, "I _knew_ you'd be back, I just knew it."

Zack embraced his best friend in the world. "Happy birthday, Codester. I missed you, buddy." He'd never given up expecting this moment, not even for a second.

Cody looked into his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I missed you, too," he sobbed. "But I always knew you'd come home, Zack, always. My twin telepathy told me you would."

The words made Zack's stomach twist. Learning to keep the tightest rein on his emotions had paid off in spades, but now his cool was about to disintegrate. "Hey, I would never leave you, buddy," he said, trying to ignore the lump constricting his throat. "You know me better than that."

Uniformed men in dark sunglasses had surrounded them, keeping a not-very-respectful distance. Still grateful for the distraction, he asked, "Who are these clowns?"

Cody pulled himself together surprisingly quickly. "They're just my bodyguards," he explained, taking out a pocket hanky to wipe his eyes. "Wilfrid insists."

_This day is getting more and more surreal_, Zack realized, _and it's only 08:30._

"It's OK, guys," Cody addressed the group. "This is my twin brother, Zack. We haven't seen each for awhile." One of the thugs placed the briefcase in his outstretched hand. "As you can see, my brother is a soldier, thus capable of defending me from any dangers, so you can go now. I'll check in with you later."

Moving as a unit, the bodyguards filed toward the elevators. Their obedience and Cody's authoritative manner astonished Zack. "Wow, Codester," he marveled, using the childhood nickname again. "You've really become a big deal." He reached out to rub his knuckles affectionately over Cody's head.

Another smile lit up Cody's face. His cheeks seemed thinner than Zack remembered and there were dark shadows under his eyes, but looking at his brother still felt like looking at a mirror. He could feel Cody's thoughts meshing with his, up until Cody zeroed in on the space above his right eye.

"Zack, how did you get that scar?" His brother's voice expressed curiosity and concern.

"That old thing?" Zack scoffed, aware he sounded like London mocking an article of designer clothing. "Hey, where's London?" he asked then.

"Right upstairs." Cody took a gold-coloured BlackBerry from his briefcase and punched a key. The spot where he would have worn a wedding ring was bare. "Millicent, tell London to come down to the lobby... no, just tell her... stop freaking out, Millicent... what? Tell her to come down to the lobby!" Cody began shouting into the BlackBerry. "JUST TELL HER TO COME DOWN TO THE LOBBY!"

The dazed feeling returned. The name "Millicent" rang the faintest of bells, but Zack couldn't place it.

London dashed out of the elevator a minute later, seemingly over-dressed for a Sunday morning. "What's going on?" she demanded, wild-eyed.

"London, look who's here!" Cody jumped onto Zack's back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Zack staggered a little under the weight.

Then London was kissing both his cheeks, like French royalty. "Happy birthday, Zack," she beamed, reaching out to hug him and Cody together. "We knew you'd come home, didn't we, sweetie?"

"Hey, guys?" said a voice from London's left hand.

_A voice I'd know anywhere_... Zack grabbed the pink BlackBerry. "Maddie?"

"Zack, is that you?" A blonde-haired image gaped from the screen.

"Yeah, it's really him," Cody piped up, still holding onto Zack. "My brother's back, Maddie! Just like I always said."

"Oh my God, Zack!" Maddie's voice radiated from the BlackBerry's speaker. "Where have you _been_ all this time?"

Cody let go of Zack and slid down to stand next to him. The question etched itself over all three faces, and three pairs of eyes devoted their full attention to him. For every question that he had about the past year, he knew just as many awaited, if not more.

Zack cleared his throat and laughed as cheerfully as he could. "Just lawn bowling with a bunch of yak herders," he told them.

Esteban reappeared in Zack's line of vision, hovering at the fringes of the reunion. "So are you going to hook me up with a suite or what?" he asked the manager, attempting to sound indignant.

* * *

**A/N: After drafting this version, I wasn't really happy with it and asked the CP/BF for help getting inside Zack's head from a male POV. In the rewrite, we gave Zack fewer interior thoughts and also postponed revealing the scar through his right eyebrow to Chapter 11 "Don't Stop Believin' ", during Maddie and Zack's kitchen interlude. Next up will be the alt version of Chapter 11. Reviews and thoughts always welcome! Love and xoxoxo – Ellie**

**P.S. For those of you who peruse the M-forum, Chapter 1 of **_**Never Be Another Tonight**_**, sequel to **_**A Day at Santa Monica Pier**_** / Chapter 17 of R2 "Believe It, Woodman" has been posted, so feel free to check it out!**


	8. Alternate Zaddie Kiss

**A/N: Here is the original version of Zaddie in the Tipton kitchen during the birthday party London threw for the twins' 26th birthday, a turning point in the story. Again, I wasn't entirely happy with this draft and asked the CB/BF for his input. Being pretty much a girly girl who also has no brothers, I tend to rely on him to make sure the male characters sound genuinely like guys.

* * *

**

**Repercussions: Part 2: Original Chapter 11: "Don't Stop Believin' "

* * *

**

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

_Journey, "Don't Stop Believin' "_

[-]

Maddie Fitzpatrick-Bristow tore up the steps of the Boston Tipton Hotel, letting the valet deal with her car. The sounds of three-year-old Kaley and five-year-old Kassidy sobbing on Uncle Liam and Aunt Clara's worn sofa in Springfield, Massachusetts, had tugged at her heartstrings, but she knew the girls would get over it. She'd be back for them tomorrow, and would bring them each a treat from Faneuil Hall.

"Hey, Norman," she said automatically. The untalkative doorman had been a fixture at the revolving doors ever since she began working at the candy counter at age 15.

The party of the century seemed to be under way when she squeezed through the doors. Guests spilled from direction of the ballroom into the lobby.

Tasha and Elijah Moseby barreled past, almost flattening her against the wall. The eight-year-olds had glitter in their hair, balloons in their hands, and Mr. Moseby and his wife Emma in hot pursuit. "You two get back here!" he roared, pausing to kiss Maddie on the cheek. "Hello, Maddie," he said politely. Then he was off again, swallowed by the crowd.

_There's karma for you_, Maddie thought. _But if anyone deserves twins, it's Mr. Moseby_.

Faces blurred into each other as she picked her way toward the ballroom, holding up the hem of the sky-blue satin Arturo Vitalli gown London had given her for Christmas. With delicate shoulder straps and a mother-of-pearl clasp at the top of the bodice, it was the most beautiful dress she owned. Several times she had to duck to avoid being spilled on.

A huge banner hung across the ballroom entrance: "Happy Birthday, Cody." Scrawled across the corner in bold black marker were the words "And Zack." The incredulity of today washed over her again and she entered the ballroom, feeling her excitement build.

London's party-planning prowess permeated the palatial space. A rainbow of ribbons and streamers draped from the massive crystal chandelier to the wood-panelled walls, garnished with hibiscus wreaths. Guests clustered around tables of hors d'oeuvres and servers carried trays of champagne flutes above their heads. Maddie recognized a few faces from Tipton Martin Foundation for World Peace fundraising events and London's society parties.

Carey and Kurt Martin were onstage at the front of the room, harmonizing to the Supertramp classic "Give A Little Bit," Carey radiant in a strapless red dress, Kurt handsome in a white suit.

_Give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
Give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my love to you  
See the man with the lonely eyes  
Take his hand, you'll be surprised_

Maddie's heart swelled. Of the silver linings that Zack's disappearance had brought, Carey and Kurt's reconciliation was the biggest one. Even so, she would have given much more than a little bit to have seen them this happy at any point during the past 12 months. A pink-faced Cody joined his parents for the chorus, wearing his ever-present tie around his head for a change.

_So I'll give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my life for you  
So give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your time to me  
Now's the time that we need to share  
So send a smile, we're on our way back home_

The hostess caught Maddie's eye next. Clad in a gauzy pink gown, with a red hibiscus pinned behind her left ear, London stood by a silver champagne fountain in the centre of the room chatting to a well-dressed athletic man with bushy brown hair. Maddie didn't know what to make of Kyle Lawford. All she really knew about him was that he'd been a strong supporter of the TMFWP since Day 1 and had a stranglehold on commercial real estate development throughout New England. At least the engagement ring shimmered on her best friend's left hand.

Maddie wove toward the stage, expecting Zack to pop up at any moment. As she reached the side of the room closest to the kitchen, the doors opened and a server wheeled out a cart full of chocolate cake. A piece was conspicuously missing from the corner.

_Aha!_ Maddie hurried through the double doors as quickly as her heels would allow.

She made it all the way to the back of the vast kitchen before she heard the familiar greeting, "Hey, sweet thang."

There he sat on a counter, eating a plate of cake. As soon as he saw her he jumped to the floor.

"Zack!" she held out her arms and he caught her just as she tripped on a crate of champagne bottles. Her heart somersaulted crazily. "I never thought I'd see you again," she cried as he squeezed her tightly. "Happy birthday!"

"It's so good to see you," he said, sitting her on the counter a few moments later. His blue-green eyes grew wider. "Wow, you look amazing in that dress." He smiled at her, the same devil-may-care grin he'd always worn when flirting with her or just being a good friend.

The compliment made blush instantly. "Thanks." He'd paid her so many compliments over the years, yet few had made her blush. "What are you doing back here in the kitchen?" she asked. A mass of questions itched on the tip of her tongue, but she knew she had to pace herself.

Straightening the sleeves of a dark blue suit that probably belonged to Cody, he replied, "Just taking a break from the crowd."

"It must be pretty overwhelming, huh?"

"Just a little." He unearthed a bottle of Veuve Clicquot. "Feel like celebrating in here?"

From the counter, she took a champagne flute that looked reasonably clean. "Sure."

Small talk flowed easily. Zack asked about her "establishment puppet" and Maddie updated him on Trevor's job as press secretary for Connecticut's Senator Edward Babatunde and Kaley's and Kassidy's various doings. Maddie noticed he said very little about himself and finally, emboldened by the champagne, she asked again, "Where have you been all this time? How did you get home?"

"Maddie," Zack said, taking one of her hands. "It's a really long story."

"OK," she accepted. "You can tell me when you're ready."

Strains of the always recognizable introduction to Journey's "Don't Stop Believin' " rose from the kitchen.

"You know..." She twirled the stem between her thumb and forefinger, letting champagne slosh over the sides. "Cody never did stop believing that you'd come home. Never."

"That's my baby brother, always a believer." The fondness in his voice brought tears to her eyes. "But how's he been, Maddie? Really?"

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Maddie swished champagne in her mouth, thinking back to July 2018. "Well... obviously he's been very upset." _An understatement at best_. Cody had been diagnosed with clinical depression after returning from a lengthy business trip. But without knowing what Cody might have told Zack today, it was hard to decide how much else to say.

"I know he and London didn't get married." Zack sipped from his own flute. As she recalled, he had never been a big drinker. "I kind of figured as much."

"Yeah." Maddie felt it wasn't her place to discuss the wedding that wasn't. Cody's trip had suspiciously overlapped both the wedding and the military funeral in Arlington, Virginia. London had stayed with her in Hartford for much of that time to avoid tabloid reporters. Maddie knew there had to be another side to the story, but Cody had never provided any. London had eventually given up, relieved simply that he had come home.

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

"But what about now?" Zack asked.

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Maddie determined it was safe to answer with, "They've become one of Boston's power couples." Rather than take the anti-depressants prescribed by Wilfrid's personal physician, Cody had thrown himself into launching the TMFWP and London had followed suit. The foundation had become like a drug for both of them, giving Cody a constructive outlet for his grief and transforming London into a hyper-competitive philanthropist. _Another silver lining..._

"You must be so thrilled that your parents are back together."

"Yeah, that was a surprise."

"Well, grief does weird things to people." A moment of light-headnedness brought her forehead to his shoulder. The room swayed when she gazed up. The three-inch scar carved through his right eyebrow, ending on the tip of his cheek was impossible to overlook under the bright kitchen lights.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

"Zack..." Slowly she lifted her right forefinger to touch the scar. His hand closed over hers before she could, then she was falling, falling into his arms, onto his lips.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people_

Maddie felt reckless from the champagne. Wrapping her legs around Zack, she resolved not to let any second, third or fourth thoughts stop what was happening. _We both want each other. It's OK, as long as it's just this one time._

She was unbuttoning his shirt now. "Oh my God," she gasped at the sight of his bare torso. Trim but still defined, it was a patchwork of nicks and scars. "Zack, what happened to you?"

The right side of his mouth quirked upward. "Yak herders take their lawn bowling very seriously," he replied mildly. In a deeper voice, he added, "Chicks dig scars."

His pride touched her heart. Maddie kissed Zack again and again, breathless and frantic. She lay back on the kitchen counter, expecting him to climb on top of her. Instead he grasped the front of her dress.

"Damn this dress," he cursed, struggling with the complicated mother-of-pearl clasp.

"Here, let me help you with that," she giggled, putting her hands over his. Then his fingers stopped and her insides contracted. _Oh no, here it comes…_

"Maddie, we can't do this," he said in a resigned tone, holding up her left hand adorned with her wedding rings. Her fingers went limp in his. "You're happily married. I don't want to become just a regret to you. We have too much history for that."

He knew her too well, even after all these years. "You're right," she found herself admitting as she sat upright, her gaze dropping to the floor. There was no point disagreeing.

Zack kissed her forehead. "But just for the record," he said, his roguish tone helping to dispel the awkwardness settling between them. "I have learned some new stuff since our first time."

"New stuff, huh?" The query popped out on its own.

But there would be no sequel to that fumbling encounter on his narrow bed in Suite 2330, so long ago now. It would stay a memory—poignant, untouched. Even so, Maddie wanted to hold onto that feeling a little bit longer. She kept her arms around Zack, tracing the unfamiliar scars on his back and shoulders. His chin rested on her head and his fingers combed through her hair as their breathing slowed to normal.

Eventually Zack retrieved his half-eaten plate of cake from the counter. "Want some?" he asked, holding out a forkful.

The cake melted in her mouth, and she slipped down from the counter. She felt like a grown-up once more. "Come on," she said, "let's get back to the party."

* * *

**A/N: In the rewrite, the CP/BF made some changes to the dialogue—and I made the Zaddie kiss hotter :) The introduction of Zack's oft-repeated line "Chicks dig scars" also got moved to Chapter 14 "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend." Overall, the CP/BF felt Zack would be more restrained in his conversation with Maddie, particularly when skirting around the issue of where he'd been for the past year and when he turned her down, a decision he later regretted while her husband Trevor bored with him with political talk at London and Cody's re-engagement party in Chapter 29 "Saved By the BlackBerry." The re-engagement party metaphorically represented another prison, from which Zack ironically could not escape in spite of his arsenal of Delta Force skills. His fantasy about Maddie symbolized his fourth and final imaginary interlude, following his helpful hallucinations of Mr. Moseby in Chapter 20 "Famous for My Hooch," Cody in Chapter 21 "It Was a Dark and Starry Night," and Bailey in Chapter 22 "I Have Something to Tell You."**

**Regarding the songs in this chapter, I was torn about which one fit best. Since I couldn't choose, I decided to use them both. As in the rewrite, "Give A Little Bit" refers to Zack as the lonely man on his way back home, needing support from his family and friends. The verse from "Don't Stop Believin' " beginning with "A singer in a smoky room" refers to Cody's escape into his lounge singer persona in New York, as revealed in Chapter 19 "Dude, That's Harsh," specifically the night he contemplated the advances of a handsome man, which spurred his decision to return home to Boston. Escaping and coming home were major themes throughout R2.**

**By the way, did anyone guess why London had a red hibiscus pinned behind her left ear (or even notice)? Xoxoxo – Ellie**


End file.
